


Saved By a Handsome Prince named Prince Adam Driver.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: This is a Special Valentine's Day Story.
Kudos: 1





	Saved By a Handsome Prince named Prince Adam Driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Adam Driver is about to save His Princess Lori from a Highest Tower that's Protected From a Fire-Breathing Dragon.

Clutching the reigns with his gloved hands, sitting tightly on the saddle on a white horse, the wind blowing on his black cape that was hanging behind him, he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, pants, socks, boots, he had a shield and a sword, as he ride through the forest, he was heading toward the clearing of the forest, He was a Prince, His name was Prince Adam Driver, he was rescuing his True love from a highest tower that's being protected by a fire-breathing dragon, He could see the clearing as he started to approach it,

He stops the white horse, as he dismounts from the saddle, he left the horse a few feet away from the highest tower, with his shield on his arm, his sword in his hand, he bravely starts walking toward the clearing, keeping his eyes open, looking around, searching the trees, listening for a sound, as he walked into the clearing of the forest, he saw the highest tower, Until he heard a sound, it sounded like something or someone approaching, He saw the Dragon, it was all black with black wings, spiked tale, it looked at Prince Adam Driver, he looked at the Dragon, The Dragon started charging at him at full speed, Prince Adam Drive managed Dodged out of the way, as the Dragon turned around, The Dragon started breathing Fire at Prince Adam Driver, He raised his shield up to Shield him from the Fire, the dragon started Lunging at him, Prince Adam Driver started Striking at the Dragon with His Sword, he continued fighting the dragon, as it kept breathing fire and lunging at him, But Prince Adam Driver got the upper hand at the Dragon, He raced up to a hill that was too steep for the Dragon to chase after him, Prince Adam Driver stood on top of a ledge as the Dragon started jumping and snapping at him with it's mouth, Until Prince Adam Driver waited for the Right Moment, He jumped off the ledge, and killed the Dragon, as the Dragon laid dead on the floor, Prince Adam Driver got up from the dragon, He brushed his sword off, put it back in the seethe, he brushed himself off, he looked up at the highest tower, He started rushing inside the highest tower doorway, he rushed up the stairs, his heart started beating fast, until he reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door, went through the doorway, he looked at the corner of the room in the highest tower, he saw a bed that was behind a curtain veil, he started walking toward the bed behind the curtain veil, he saw his one true love sleeping in bed. he opened the curtain veil, and saw his one true love, He was looking at her with love in his eyes, he leaned over and gently kissed her on her lips, until he slowly pulled back, until She woke up and was looking at him with love in her eyes, he started smiling at her as his hand slowly moving on her hair on top of her head, she smiled at him.

"i love you so much, Prince Adam Driver", His one true love said as she smiled her loving smile at him. 

"i love you too, Princess Lori", Prince Adam Driver replied as he moved the covers from the bed.

Prince Adam Driver picked his one true love up in a bride style, he carried her out of the bedroom, down the long stairs, outside the highest tower, where His white Stallion was waiting for them, he placed her on the white horse's back, he mount up, they started riding away from the highest tower, through the forest, and into the sunset.


End file.
